nickelodeonragsmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Someday
"Someday" is a song featured in [[Rags (movie)|''Rags'']]. It is performed by Max Schneider as Charlie Prince. Lyrics I follow my dreams You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream I make them believe Whoo! Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing I never doubt my dreams Always live 'em out I'ma tell the world They gotta hear me out Just give me one mic So I can scream it loud And I just need someone that I can make proud 'Cause I can wait for that someday And that someday, it is coming I want to share my life with someone who loves me just for me Hey! Hey! I want to wish up to the stars, I can I want to see the lights and the crowd in the stands I see myself there like a dream in the past And everything I want I'ma get it at last, okay? And I know that there's no limit We pursuing all our dreams and you gon' make it And tell the world the best is yet to come Can you hear me now? I follow my dreams You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream I'll make them believe Whoo! Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing (be the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing, yeah! Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing Now that I'm older, I think about it I was really having fun, too cool about it I guess moms was predicting the future She knew that one day I was gon' move ya, okay, okay But now I see everything a little different The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit I'm always looking out for myself and family They gonna be surprised, shouting out, "Ooh wee!" I got it Everything my mama wanted from me I got it Anybody, come and take it from me, I got it 'Cause it's all love I'm so close I can dream about it I can feel I got it Music, I'm all about it I'm here to make a change I'ma be about it I didn't come this far to stop now And I can't rest until I get my dreams up off the clouds I follow my dreams You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream I'll make them believe Whoo! Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing (be the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing, yeah! Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing One day I'm gon' be king of the palace When I reign, there will be an imbalance Everything will be okay Every single day, all day You can follow me If you wanna go I'ma take the lead I got the star role Twinkle in the night like the star goes When you see us you know The next big thing! Hey! Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing, yeah! Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing Category:Songs Category:Songs by Charlie Prince Category:Songs by Max Schneider Category:Solos Category:includes lyrics Category:Songs on soundtrack